Dilemmas
by TeddyLupin2016
Summary: 8 years after the final battle of hogwarts - the year Hugo and Rose Weasley are born. Hermione and Ginny have an argument, and Hermione has a HUGE dilemma. She has a huge choice to make. What will her decision be? Draco and Harry's friendship also becomes more intense and personal- possibly becoming something more in the process.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

( _ **Hermione**_ )

 ** **Author- AlbusLily2011  
Pairing- Luna/Hermione, Draco/Harry  
Warnings- *mild scenes of sexual nature, mild language.*****

 ****Rewritten****

 **I** t had been almost nine years since the Final battle of Hogwarts took place. Ron, Ginny and I were planning Harry's surprise birthday party. He would be turning 26 this year.  
"Which banner should we use, Ron?" I asked, holding two _"Happy Birthday, Harry!"_ banners in my hands . "The orange one, or the blue one?" Ron walked over and kissed me on the cheek.  
"I say the blue one. Orange is too – me." He said, jokingly, as I chuckled and ruffled his hair.  
"You have a point there." I giggled, then let out a gasped. "We still haven't gotten Harry his present!"

"Don't worry, that's all covered!" Ginny said, walking through the kitchen door with a huge grin on her face. "One from Ron and I, and something from you and Ron." She said, setting two huge gift bags down on the kitchen table. Which was currently filled with party decorations. I sighed in relief.  
"Thank you so much, Gin. With work, and preparing these party decorations – Ron and I haven't had a chance to go out shopping. What did you get him?" I asked excitedly. 

Ginny smiled as I opened the gift bag. "I tried to think of something you two would get him. So that it won't seem so obvious that it was from me." I pulled out a broom cleaning kit, and a plastic box.  
"uh – what's this?" I asked. The box read _Wand Detector_.  
"It's a Wand Detector. It can help you track down your wand if you – miss place it. I know Harry's been doing that a lot lately." Said Ginny. "The Broom Cleaning kit is from Ron, and the Wand Detector is from you. I hope that's okay." I put the things back in the gift bag, and gave Ginny a hug.  
"They're perfect, thank you. How much do we owe you?"  
"oh, no, no! Don't bother. It's my pleasure." Ginny said, putting her hands on Hermione's shoulders. "You deserve a break." I smiled.

There was a loud hoot coming from the living room. Ron and Ginny and I went to see what the fuss was about. A large barn owl was sitting at the window sill. There was a letter attached to it's leg.  
"Hey there," Ginny exclaimed, walking over to open the window. The owl flew in, sitting on the top of the armchair and pecking at it's feathers. Ginny untied the letter from it's leg. "It's addressed to Harry. It's from the Ministry!"  
"Well, what does it say?" I asked, curiously.

 _"Dear Mr. Harry James Potter,  
We are saddened to inform you, that our current Head of Auror office has passed last week.  
We have read your job description, and think you would be perfect for the position. Please come in for an interview. We have a spot open tomorrow at three- thirty in the afternoon. It would be a pleasure.  
Sincerely,  
Co-manager of the Head of Office." _  
Ginny and I squealed simultaneously. Ron made a face.

"So, now this is a 'congratulations you got your Auror position!' and a birthday party. Great." Said Ron, chuckling as he left the room to Ginny and I still giggling and jumping around in circles.

After Ginny and I were done being excited about the letter, I gave Ron a kiss.  
"Ron, would you do me a favour and go to the store to pick up a few things? Ginny and I have a few – party details to go over. Last minute stuff." I said with a grin in Ginny's direction. Ron kissed me back.  
"of course, Mione. Is the list on the fridge?" Ron asked.  
"Yes, dear." I gave Ron a peck on the check, watching him leave through the living room to the kitchen.

Hearing the door close with a creak, I lounged on the sofa, with Ginny on the other.

"I'm so glad Harry's working today. This gives us a chance to add to the surprise!" Ginny said excitedly. We both giggled.  
"Who all has responded to their R.S.V.P's?" Ginny asked.  
"Well, there's Luna and Rolf. Neville . Dean and Seamus said they would try to make it. Depends on work. Your mum and dad, obviously. George and Angelina. Bill and Percy. Um... oh! Cho said she would be ale to make it-" I said, looking over at Ginny. She moaned.  
"You know I've been trying to get along with her since she got that job helping homeless wizarding children with the ministry. It's just – she's so – _whiny_." Ginny looked up at me, and I gave her a disappointed look.  
"Well, you'll have to try." I said, looking at her pleadingly. Ginny gave a heavy sigh.  
"Alright, alright. Who else?" she asked curiously.

"Draco is bringing his wife, Astoria. And their little boy. His name's Scorpius.." I said, grinning. Ginny huffed.  
"What kind of a name is that? And anyway, are you sure that'll go over well? You know Ron's still got that grudge." She said with a sigh.  
"He's going to have to deal with it. He knows that Draco has helped Harry with everything he's dealt with. He still is, even now. If he can't get along with him for his own sake, he should try for Harry." I said, grinning a little. Ginny nodded in agreement.

"How about some tea?" Ginny said, sitting up on the sofa.  
"That sounds lovely." I replied with a smile. Ginny got up and walked into the kitchen, turning the kettle on.  
"Is Draco still coming for dinner tonight?" Ginny asked, looking up at the clock in the kitchen. It was five already.  
"Yeah, he's supposed to be. We'll have to put dinner in now." I said. We were making steak and mashed potatoes. "It'll take at least an hour. I guess we're eating late tonight." I said.  
"As long as they get here soon." Ginny said, going to put the steak in to cook while I got a couple potatoes out to chop.

*** **Attention readers!**  
I may be re-writing Dilemmas. Seeing as I've researched the dates of when the Potter kids were born, and they don't fit with the timeline I have now. It's really bugging me that I didn't see this sooner. I will re-write, and post as soon as I can!  
Happy reading! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**  
 _(Harry)  
_

 ** **Author- AlbusLily2011  
Pairing- Luna/Hermione, Draco/Harry  
Warnings- *mild scenes of sexual nature, mild language.***** _  
_ _ ****Rewritten****_

 __ **I** was ready to go home for dinner, Spend some much needed time with Ginny, and sleep. Really early. I don't think I've ever been so done with work as I have now. It didn't help that I was tired and grumpy. Ginny told me last night when I came home from work that Draco would be coming for dinner. But I just didn't know if I was up for company.

I loved working as an Auror, I really did. But I hated the slow days. All there was time for was time to think. And I hated thinking. Today we had caught two Death Eaters, although the youngest got away before we had the chance to stun him. He had already apparated.

Finally, the clock struck six. And I was allowed to go home. I said goodbye to Neville. An old friend of mine, and also an Auror. Though he was leaving next year to start teaching at Hogwarts. I heard heals running up behind me. I turned around to see Cho Chang, my ex crush from school who also landed a job at the Ministry. She got a job helping homeless children after the Battle, and she'd stuck with that job ever since.  
"Hey there, Cho." I said, smiling. I had stopped smiling once I saw the exasperated look on her face. "What's the matter?"  
"There's- something you should see, Harry." She said, huffing, as she tried to regain her breath.

I moaned to myself, fallowing Cho back inside. Couldn't there ever just be a day where I could just go home after work?

"Oi! I TOLD YOU TO _STAY OUT_!" Roared Neville. I sighed. Neville was a great partner, but honestly, sometimes I wish I'd traded him for Seamus when I had the chance- though he'd only been working in the Ministry for a year now, and I didn't know how good his skills were. I'd been told he was mostly doing desk work and errands.  
"Neville, I -" I said as I approached his office. I saw a flash of blue emitting from his wand. "NEVILLE." I shouted as the jinx spun right past me, and nearly hit Cho.

When he'd finally stopped trying to jinx us, I stepped cautiously into the office. Neville was glaring at a snowy owl, perched on his window-sill. I chuckled. It gave a loud "hoot" as I entered the office. I knew right away it wasn't an owl at all.  
"Hey Ted," I said with a smile. The owl sat on the office floor, and transformed back into a boy. Neville looked highly embarrassed.  
"Next time, I'd appreciate it if you used the visitors entrance." He said, crossing his arms and looking over at me. I chuckled.  
"Sorry, Neville. I told him if he ever needs anything to come find me at work." I said, looking at my Godson. "This is not what I meant by that. Although – great choice of transformation." I smiled, winking at him. Teddy looked at me proudly.

As I said good night to Neville once more, I walked away from his office with my hand on Teddy's shoulder.  
"What is it, kiddo?" I said as we reached the exit. Teddy shrugged.  
"I just wanted to come visit you at work. I figured since you were almost done it couldn't be that big of a deal." He said. I chuckled.  
"Well, now, Teddy, I can't just be inviting people in here." I said with a grin.  
"But I'm your godson. That's got to go for something, doesn't it?" He said, smirking. I sighed.  
"C'mon, let's go home." I said, walking out the main exit with Teddy.

 **B** y the time Teddy and I had got home, it was past seven. Draco was already there. I smiled, walking over to him and shaking his hand.  
"Hey." He said, looking from me to Teddy.

"Hi." Teddy said, looking from Draco, to Astoria, to Scorpius. He hadn't met them yet. But I had told him about them.  
"Nice to see you." I said. "Where's dinner? I'm starving." I asked, clapping my hands together and walking over to the kitchen to kiss Ginny. She giggled. She was holding James on her lap. I kissed his forehead. "Hey big guy." I said, breaking into a smile. I took him from Ginny so she could serve dinner.  
"Finally. We were waiting for you. What held you up?" She said, kissing me back on the cheek, before heading to the kitchen.

I looked over at Teddy and winked.  
"Oh, it was just really busy tonight." I said, sitting at the table, next to Ron, while still holding James. Ginny gave me that look as if to say she didn't believe me, but we wouldn't have that discussion right now.

"Alright everyone, dinner's served." Ginny said, with a flick of her wand, everything was placed on the table. She smiled and kissed me again before sitting down. "I haven't seen you all day. You were gone when I woke up this morning." She whined.  
"I know, Gin, I'm sorry. But you know I have the day off tomorrow. We can do- whatever- you – want." I said between kisses.  
"Ugh. Gross." Teddy muttered under his breath. I chuckled, ruffling his hair.

There was silence momentarily as everyone filled their plates. James and Rose were in their high-chairs, as well as Scorpius. Rose had been at her nanny and papa's house(Mr and Mrs Weasley's). There were mashed potatoes, cooked vegetables and steak.  
"So, what are the plans for tomorrow, Ted?" I asked, looking over at him. His hair turned a bright shade of pink. He shrugged.  
"I dunno. I was going to ask if I could go visit grams?" He said, looking over at Ginny. She nodded.  
"Yeah, sure. You can do that." I said. I was still avoiding telling Ginny about earlier at the Ministry.

"Have you had enough to eat?" Ginny asked Draco and Astoria, as she took mine and Ron's plates. Hermione was still finishing.  
"Oh, yes. It was lovely. Thank you, Ginny." Astoria said, smiling, as she fed Scorpius spoonfuls of potatoes.  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Ginny said with a smile, taking the dishes to the sink.

After everyone had finished, we all sat down at the table for a game of Exploding snap. Ginny and Hermione went upstairs to put James and Rose to bed. Astoria sat on the sofa, watching as she held Scorpius and rocked him.  
"So- Harry, how are things at the Ministry?" Draco asked, making his match. I sighed.  
"Could be better. But could also be worse, I guess." I said. Draco nodded.  
"I'm sure you make the most of it." He said with a slight grin. No matter how long it took, I would never get used to Draco's smile. I still wasn't even used to calling him by his first name. But something about that smile- always gave me chills. I gulped.  
"I guess I try." I said, grinning back.

We played a few more rounds of Snap before Teddy started to yawn. He was half falling asleep at the table. Ginny and Hermione came back down after awhile.  
"Well then, I guess that's our queue." Astoria said, as she stood up with Scorpius. Ginny and I walked over to them.  
"It was nice to finally meet you." Ginny said to Astoria, hugging her. I shook her hand, as well as Draco's.  
"Don't be strangers." I said, smiling. Ron walked over and shook hands with them both as well.  
"Good seeing you." He said.

When the Malfoy's left I gave Teddy a hug, and Ginny a kiss before she went to put him to bed. Then Ron and I sat on the sofa.  
"It's just so weird." Ron muttered.  
"What's weird?" I asked, confused.  
"Being their friends. Harry, our families have hated each other for centuries. And then suddenly, this?" He said quietly. "I dunno it all just – feels weird. It doesn't seem quite right." He shrugged.

We sat playing Wizards chess, until I decided it was time to go to bed. I bid Ron goodnight, and then Hermione. She momentarily looked up from her book and said "g'night" before I walked upstairs. As I walked up the stairway, I couldn't help but think about what Ron had said about the Malfoy's. He was right. It was strange that we were all being so kind to each other. Without even really thinking about it. Though, it hadn't always been like that, mind you.  
Reaching mine and Ginny's room, she was already dressed in her green, floral patterned, silk nightgown. I smiled as I watched her pet our owl, Harold. He was a barn owl that we had gotten for Teddy's seventh birthday. Though he'd taken more a liking to us than Teddy.

I walked over to Ginny and wrapped my arms around her waist, kissing her cheek. Then moved to kiss her gently, and then slowly down her neck. Ginny giggled. I loved her laugh. Some how, it made her seem all the more beautiful. She was the most important thing in my life. I don't know what I'd ever do without her.

Our bodies collided. Suddenly, I was kissing her more, and more deeply, running my hands along her skin. She did the same. Then, she said it.  
"Harry, I think I'm ready." She whispered in between kisses. I backed up suddenly, shocked. I wasn't sure if she meant what I thought she did.  
"For?" I said, apprehensively.  
"I want to try again." She whispered, running a finger down my chest. While biting her lip.

My head was spinning. This was it. Ginny wanted another baby. My heart was racing. Apparently she could tell as she led me over to the bed, and we laid down, looking at each other.  
"I only want to do it if you do." She said softly, running her fingers through my hair. I loved it when she did that. It calmed me down. "You're a great dad." She said, smiling. I kissed her deeply again.  
"Let's sleep on it, okay, Gin? We'll talk about it more tomorrow." I said. She nodded, kissing me back. We laid there for awhile, just kissing each other deeply. Intimately. I absentmindedly ran my hand down Ginny's back. She let out a soft moan. I bit my lip. I didn't want to screw things up. That was the only problem.

I kissed her one last time. Then turned off the lamp and rolled over. Hoping sleep would come to me soon. I had so much to think about now, that my mind wouldn't shut off.

*** **Attention readers!**  
I may be re-writing Dilemmas. Seeing as I've researched the dates of when the Potter kids were born, and they don't fit with the timeline I have now. It's really bugging me that I didn't see this sooner. I will re-write, and post as soon as I can!  
Happy reading! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

(Ginny)

 ** **Author- AlbusLily2011  
Pairing- Luna/Hermione, Draco/Harry  
Warnings- *mild scenes of sexual nature, mild language.*****  
 ****Rewritten****

I couldn't sleep. I knew deep down – I was ready. I groaned. Harry's surprise party was today, and Luna was coming over at noon with Rolf to help set up. I wanted everything ready when Harry came home from his meeting. I told Neville to send him an owl asking him to come to the office, and he would tell him there was an emergency he needed to attend to in the Head's office. That way he would make it to the meeting. I rolled over, finally drifting off to sleep. 

I awoke, unwillingly at nine in the morning to Harold hooting at me to be fed. I groaned, stretching. I looked over to find Harry had already woken up and gone down for breakfast.  
"Morning, Harold." I said, scratching Harold's beak. He hooted happily as I filled his food dish with his owl pellets.

Following the smell of eggs and bacon, I walked downstairs to find everyone -except for Ron, at the table.  
"Where's Ron?" I said through a yawn as I sat next to Harry and kissed him on the cheek.

"He was up early." Hermione said through a stifled yawn. "He was needed at the shop."

Ron sometimes helped George out with his shop _Weasley Wizard Wheezes_ when he needed it. After Fred passed, he found it hard to run the shop alone.  
"He said he'll be back by noon." Hermione said, with a slight grin. I nodded, filling my plate with bacon and eggs.

Breakfast was quiet, for the most part. Only the sound of our dishes and cutlery could be heard.

"How did you sleep, mione?" I said through another yawn. Hermione shrugged.  
"Alright I suppose. How about you two?" She asked. Harry and I looked at each other.  
"It was alright." Harry said.

There was a rap on the living room window. Harry went to go see what was making the racket. There was an owl with a letter tied around it's leg. Harry took it off, pat the owl and read;  
 _'Harry,_

 _need you in the office at eleven. The Head of the Department says it's urgent._

 _Neville.'_ He turned to look at me, then look at the clock. He groaned.  
"Cant I ever just have one day I don't have to work?" He muttered. I shrugged.  
"That's what you get for a ministry job." I said. "Working for the Daily Profit, I basically have my own hours. As long as I have the article done by the deadline, I'm gold." I said, kissing him on the cheek.  
"You're one to talk." Hermione muttered. "You're one to talk. I'm head of my own department and I still have deadlines."

Hermione had become Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. It had been a long journey for her but she's wanted that position since we graduated from Hogwarts. I was extremely proud of my best friend. The hardest part was through her pregnancy. It killed her when she had to take leave. 

Harry left at quarter to eleven. But not before giving me a kiss. He took Teddy to Andromeda's. Hermione fed Rose, and I gave James his lunch. When we were done eating, it was just after eleven. I looked at the clock. Ron should be home soon...

 **Attention:** My newest Chapter to Dilemma's! :) I hope you guys are happy with the re-write. I tried to keep it as similar to my last version as possible. :) Will be putting Chapter 3 and 4 up at the same time!

~ Happy reading! xoxo ~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

 _(Ron)_ _  
_ ** **Author- AlbusLily2011  
Pairing- Luna/Hermione, Draco/Harry  
Warnings- *mild scenes of sexual nature, mild language.*  
****

"That'll be fifteen sickles and twelve knuts." I said, smiling at a couple of people who had just made an order. The younger woman handed me the money. "That'll be all?" They both nodded as I handed them their order. "Thanks for shopping. Have a great day." I said as they left the shop.

I sighed. Had been at the desk all morning by myself. George had been out with Angelina. I mean, I loved being at the shop. But sometimes it was just too much. When George and Angelina walked through the door at quarter after eleven I lost it.

"Where have you two been?" I said angrily, slamming the till shut.  
"We were just getting breakfast-" Angelina started.  
"Look, I get that you two are going through shit right now. And have two kids to deal with. But I have been here for _four hours. By myself."_ I snapped. "Now I have to go home and help with Harry's surprise party that Hermione has been planning for _months_. Remember that?" I said, walking out from behind the counter.  
"Shit I actually forgot about that." George muttered to Angelina.

"We're sorry, Ron. It's just we've been so busy with Fred and Roxanne." Angelina said.  
"yeah. And the shop's been really busy-" George said.  
"Forget it." I sighed. "Are you two coming tonight or not?" George and Angelina nodded.  
"Of course." Angelina said quickly.  
"Wouldn't miss it." said George.

Without another word to them, I apparated home. Ginny and Hermione were sitting at the kitchen table. Hermione was holding Rose, and James was on the floor playing with one of his toys.  
"Where have you been?!" Hermione said as I kissed her on the cheek. "We've been waiting for you." She said as Ginny used a charm to make the present and decorations we'd been hiding reappear again.  
"Sorry. George and Angelina were out for breakfast." I mumbled. It was quarter to twelve.  
"Luna and Rolf will be here soon!" Hermione said excitedly.  
"Rolf? You invited that guy to help?" I moaned.

Rolf was this weird guy Luna married. Really into weird, mythical creatures like Luna, and had these big, round glasses. I swear they were bigger than Harry's were.  
"I know you don't like him. But he makes Luna happy, Ron." Hermione would always say. I understood he made her happy. I just – urgh.

At exactly five after twelve, there was a knock at the front door.  
"They're here!" Hermione said, rushing to answer the door, hugging Luna. I couldn't help but notice Ginny had become suddenly quiet at the mention of Luna. She was never like this. Unless she had a particular dislike for someone.  
"Great! _Now_ can we get started?" Ginny said impatiently.  
"Of course, Gin!" Said Hermione excitedly. "Okay, can you and Ron work on the balloons? And Luna, Rolf and I will do banners and streamers." She said, smiling.  
"Yeah, sure." Ginny said, getting the two packets of balloons from the table. She seemed oddly annoyed with Hermione.

As Ginny and I blew up about twenty-six balloons- Hermione wanted everything possible to e a sum of twenty-six. It was supposed to be a symbol of how old Harry was going to be. Ginny kept looking over at Luna and Hermione, who were currently giggling and laughing as they hung green streamers.

"Aah. I get it. You're jealous." I said quietly, so the others couldn't hear us.  
"What? No I'm not." She said, trying to sound completely sure of herself.  
"Sure you are. You keep looking over there every – five seconds." I said, smirking at her. "What's the deal? I though the three of you were best friends or what ever?" Ginny shrugged as she blew up the fifth balloon in her pile.  
"We are. It's just – sometimes I feel like she gives Luna more attention, you know?" She mumbled. I smacked her lightly with a balloon.

"Well, hey. You've always got me." I said, smirking again. She laughed.  
"Oh, yeah. Thanks. That's just great."

A few hours passed. And finally all the decorations had been hung. The room suddenly shone of bright green streamers and sparkling _"Happy Birthday, Harry!"_ banners. There was knock, after knock at the door as guests started to arrive. Ginny and I greeted each with a hug and handshake as they passed through. Cho Chang was the next guest to arrive.  
"Cho!" Ginny said as she walked through the door. "How lovely to see you." She added, hugging her. Though I could tell my sister had a slight dislike for her, from the whole fling Cho and Harry had in their fifth year.  
"Good to see you too, Ginny." Go said with a slight smile. I had a feeling the dislike was mutual.

Not long after, mum and dad arrived. They were bringing the cake. I hugged mum and took the cake from her, setting it on the kitchen table. Everyone was mingling in the sitting room.  
"Hey mum, dad." Ginny said, giving each of them a hug and kiss on the cheek.  
"Goodness, we're not late are we?" Said mum, looking around at all the guests.  
"No mum. Harry's not even done work yet." I said.  
"Oh, well good. Ah-Hermione!" Mum exclaimed, smiling as Hermione walked over to us.  
"Hello Mr and Mrs Weasley." She said.  
"How are you, my dear?" Mum said as she hugged Hermione.

Fred and Angelina hadn't arrived yet. I kept watching the clock. It was four forty-five. I was about to give up on them even showing up. Even Percy had showed up. Then, there was a final knock on the door. I answered. It was them. With Fred and Roxanne. Fred had just had his fifth birthday, and Roxanne had turned seven a couple months ago. I hadn't seen them since their birthdays.  
""I was starting to think you weren't going to show up." I said, hugging each of them. I bent down and hugged the kids too. "Hey, Freddy." I said, ruffling his hair. He giggled. "Roxy." I said as she kissed me on the cheek.  
"Uncle Ron!" She said in her cute, high-pitched voice. George smiled as he hugged me.  
"Told you we wouldn't miss it." He said.

We all sat waiting, quietly as the clock struck five. Harry should be home any minute. Neville had just arrived.  
"It worked. It bloody worked. You should've seen his face!" He said to Ginny. I assumed they were talking about Harry's Head Auror meeting. Everyone fell silent again as there was a creak of the door being opened.  
"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted simultaneously. There was whooping, clapping and shouting as Harry walked through the door. His jaw dropped.

Ginny was the first to great him, kissing him on the cheek. Harry kissed her back deeply. Hermione and I walked up to him. I clapped him on the back.  
"Happy Birthday, mate." I said. There was a few more minutes of clapping and shouting before Ginny silenced them. Harry was busy greeting everyone, receiving hugs and thanking everyone in sight. Finally he turned back to Hermione, Ginny and I.  
"You guys set this up?" He said, a huge smile planted on his face. I looked at Hermione. She was almost in tears.  
"Oh, but you deserve it, Harry!" She said, hugging him again.

"If I could please, have everyone's attention!" Ginny said loudly. She was currently standing on one of the kitchen chairs. Everyone's voices suddenly became a quiet hush. They all turned to look her way. "We're going to set up dinner shortly. Please enjoy yourselves. And thank you all for coming to help celebrate my husbands special day." She said, jumping off the chair and kissing Harry deeply. The guests all cheered again.

 **Attention:** My newest Chapter to Dilemma's! :) I hope you guys are happy with the re-write. I tried to keep it as similar to my last version as possible. :) Will be putting Chapter 5 and 6 soon!

~ Happy reading! xoxo ~ 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

(Hermione)

 ** **Author- AlbusLily2011  
Pairing- Luna/Hermione, Draco/Harry  
Warnings- *mild scenes of sexual nature, mild language.*****

 **So far, everything was successful. I had gotten Andromeda to take the kids home with her after dinner, so the adults could have some fun. Astoria had taken Scorpius home to bed as well. Mr and Mrs Weasley had also left.**

 **"Oi! Harry still needs to open presents." Ron shouted from the kitchen.  
"Right!" I said, going to the kitchen to meet him. I kissed him deeply, then bit my lip. We already had a bit of Firewhiskey in our system.  
"I love you." Ron muttered, running his fingers through my hair. I went red. I still wasn't used to him saying it, even after 5 years of being married.  
"I love you too. I said as he kissed me back.**

 **"Get a room, you two." Ginny said, smirking as shee and Luna came in to help carry presents out to the sitting room, where she began snogging Harry herself.  
"Oi, says you." Ron said, smirking back.  
"Lay off." Ginny teased, waving her hand.**

 **Everyone huddled around in a half circle in the sitting room as we watched Harry open gifts. He got to mine and Ron's. I smiled when he opened it.  
"Wow! Thank you guys so much." He said, putting everything away. Giving each Ron, Ginny and I a hug. I beamed at him.**

 **"Alright, everyone. Let's party!" Seamus said, putting on one of Ginny's Weird Sister CD's and opening a bottle of Firewhiskey. Everyone cheered in agreement.**

 **Harry pulled me to the side, away from the croud. I couldn't help but hug him again.  
"I know you planned all of this. Thank you." He said, hugging me back tighter. "I suppose you guys already know-"  
"About the Head Auror position?" I said, beaming. "Yes! A letter came in the mail this morning. Ginny wanted to surprise you."  
"And it worked." Harry said with a chuckle. "I'm still in shock." I shrugged.  
"We haven't really done anything for any of our birthdays since Graduation. **

**After a couple minutes, I went to get myself more Firewhiskey, while Harry went over to talk to Cho and Angelina.  
"Who's ready for some cake?" Ginny shouted, clearly intoxicated. She was extremely giggly.  
"Alright, Gin. Let me do it." Harry said, taking the knife from her. He began cutting the cake in slices. **

**I snuck over to the corner of the room, standing quietly. It felt like the room was spinning in slow motion. I had just started thinking about the fact that I still hadn't chosen a God mother for Rose yet. Obviously, Harry was the Godfather. I just had a hard time choosing between Ginny and Luna to be the God mum. I mean sure, I had known Ginny for half of my life. And her and I had gotten along longer than Luna and I. But Luna had been there for me in ways, which Ginny couldn't.**

 **I set down my drink on the kitchen table and walked quietly outside, sitting on the curb in front of the house.  
"You did a great job." Said a dreamy voice behind me. I jumped. It was Luna. "With the party." She sat down on the curb next to me. Though actinc normal, I could tell that she too, by the smell of her breath was probably as intoxicated as I was.  
"Oh- thanks, Luna." I mumbled.  
"Too hot?" she asked. I guess she wondered why I was outside, alone. I shrugged.  
"I don't know. Just a lot on my mind I suppose." I said, looking at Luna. "Didn't want to bring anyone else down." Luna nodded.**

 **She sat there quietly with me for a few minutes, watching the stars. Then she spoke.  
"Ginny told me, you know." She said.  
"What?" I asked, confused.  
"She told me you two got into a fight." She said in her quiet voice.  
"Oh. That." I muttered. I was shocked, though. I hadn't really expected Ginny to tell her. "I guess we did, yeah." I said, matter of factly. I wasn't really feeling up to talking about the subject.  
"I'm not going to be upset." She said.  
"What?" I looked over at her.  
"If you chose Ginny." She replied. "I'll understand. You two have been through a lot."**

 **This wasn't easy for me, at all. Tears welled, and I started sobbing. I had no idea what I was going to do.  
"Thank you for understanding, Luna. But it's more complicated than that. You've been there for me in ways no-one else could. Even Ginny." I said. Memories from a few years ago started flooding back...**

 ** _I was sitting on a bench in the park with Luna beside me. We were hand in hand. This girl was my best friend. There was no doubt. But why was my mind spinning and heart racing? Why was in fact, kissing her so deeply that I nearly couldn't breathe? And why did it make me feel like how it did when I kissed Ron? On top of the world, as if I was floating. I pulled back fast, letting go of her hand and gasping.  
"We shouldn't be doing this." I said, regaining my breath.  
"Why not?" Luna whispered, leaning in for another kiss. I pushed her away.  
"Well – because... I have Ron. And you have – oh my god! What will Ron say?" I said, starting to sob again._**

 ** _Luna wrapped me in a hug and held me there. Letting me cry. It was when I stopped that she spoke again.  
"It's up to what you want, sweetheart." She said calmly. I shrugged. I had no idea.  
"I don't know. I mean – I love Ron. But I also like being w-with you." I said through sobs. I had been overly emotional lately. "You make me feel safe." I blushed.  
"I'll wait." She said.  
"What?" I whispered, leaning on her shoulder.  
"I'll wait." She said again. "While you figure out what's best for you. _**

**It had been three years. And yet she had never asked me for an answer. I guess I put the thought in the back of my mind. I had a good thing with Ron. I really did. And now – I had Rose to think about too. I didn't want to jeopardize anything. Though that would happen if anyone found out about Luna and I. Not even Ginny knew. The only one who knew- was Harry.**

 ** _I was at Luna's with Harry for lunch one day at her house. About a year back. Ron couldn't make it because of work. He and I had also been in a huge fight, so I wasn't sure he would come anyways. At one point I had excused myself to use the restroom upstairs. I had started crying. Luna had come to check up on me. I was a wreck. I kissed her softly. Then it became a deeper, and deeper kiss. I didn't even have to tell Harry. He just – knew._**

 ** _"You were kissing her, weren't you?" He said, after we left the house. I was walking down the hill a bit before we apparated, to clear my head.  
"What?" I said. How did he know? "why should you even assume that. I'm with Ron!" I snapped. "We're married, remember? You were bloody there." Harry shrugged and I continued walking.  
"I just assumed- that when you and Luna didn't come down-" He said calmly. I turned to look at him. "You can tell me the truth, you know" He said. I broke down._**

 ** _"Yes. I kissed Luna." I said, quickly. Harry raised an eyebrow. "We've had – a bit of a history the last few years now. It's – complicated." I looked anywhere but at him. "What ever you do – do not tell a word to anyone, okay." I snapped. Harry kept his eyebrow raised at me. I sighed. I knew what I was in for.  
"You know I'm not going to tell anyone. But – why didn't you tell me in the first place?" He said._**

 ** _We walked down the path a little further, silent except for the gravel beneath our feet.  
"I'm telling you now, aren't I?" I said, suddenly. "I don't know. I guess I was just afraid you would tell Ron." I shrugged.  
"I'm not stupid." He said. Silence again. "You really like her, don't you?" I felt my face turn red. I could still remember the first time I kissed her.  
"Even if I could say I didn't – I wouldn't." I said, blushing a deep shade of red.  
"If you promise not to tell anyone – can I tell you something as well?"  
"Of course." I said. _**

**_Harry was silent for a few minutes. I watched as he got up his courage to tell me what ever it was needed telling.  
"Harry, what is it?" I asked in a whisper. He breathed deeply.  
"I was at Draco's a few months ago, and, he was being so nice helping with Ministry work. We were having drinks and well-" He said quickly. I didn't say anything. Even though I wanted to say "Harry, how could you?" He hadn't judged me, so why should I?  
"What are you going to do?" I whispered.  
"Dunno. He said, turning pale._**

 **We hadn't talked about it since it had happened. But I could feel Luna, eyeing me questioningly.  
"I'd like to get back to the party." I said quickly, standing up. Though I was a bit off balance.  
"Alright." Luna said, as if we were actually done with the conversation. I knew it was only to make me feel better. I walked back inside, joining Ginny on the sofa. She was eyeing Harry and Draco talking.  
"What d'you recon they're talking about?" She said, her voice slurred.  
"Dunno." I muttered back. I was determined to keep my word for Harry – like he was for me.**

 ** **Attention:**** **This is chapter five! Hope you enjoy. :D Chapter six will be up soon!**

 **~Happy reading xoxo ~**


End file.
